


Mismatched Eyes

by LilSaphireMonsterGurl



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alcohol, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Drinking, F/M, Fondling, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilSaphireMonsterGurl/pseuds/LilSaphireMonsterGurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy honestly hadn't planned on it. It just happened, and all he knew was that once he looked in those eyes of hers, he couldn't look away from those mismatched eyes of hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mismatched Eyes

** **

**Title:** _Mismatched Eyes_  
**Chapter:** _N/A_ _  
_**Pairing:** Bellamy X Beatrice  
**Category:** One Piece  
**Au:** _N/A_  
**Word Count:** 4,575  
**Rating:** M  
**Summary:  
**_Bellamy honestly hadn't planned on it. It just happened, and all he knew was that once he looked in those eyes of hers, he couldn't look away from those mismatched eyes of hers._

He had no idea he'd ever encounter a girl like her. She was absolutely beautiful, in all the ways he loved. Strong, confident, loving, and playful.

The night he met her, he and his crew were happily drinking in a pub while they were docked at the port town. The Bellamy Pirates had just docked at a small island, and they decided to have a little fun before setting sail again once the log pose reset.

The night was cool, most places were closed that late at night other then the local pubs, which included the one him and his crew were in. The pub was noisy with laughter and meaningless chatter among the pirates and hopeless drunks. The air was thick with the smell of cheep booze, tobacco smoke, and freshly cooked foods. People were coming and going for different reasons, the noise was loud, and smells were thick, so she shouldn't have stood out right away. But she did.

The moment the young pirate girl entered the pub, Bellamy was drawn to her. The sound of her high heel boots clanking against the wood flood echoed in his ears, and made his laughter go silent.

Through the thick musk of alcohol, he could smell her soft fragrance, she smelled like plums, brown sugar and fresh cream, it was sweeter than the thick perfume most pirate women wore. He couldn't stop himself from turning to catch a glimpse of her as she walked through the pub. Every step she took gave off an elegant grace, one foot right in front of the other, causing her hips to sway with each step. She was dressed so simply, but it suited her so well.

It seemed like he had been watching her for hours, but it was only moments before she was seated in an empty chair next to him at the bar. He couldn't take his eyes off her. He watched as she took off her coal black paper-boy hat, letting her beautiful braided hair fall past her shoulders, her messy bangs curtaining her face before she tucked the soft purple tresses with light blue tips to the sides, framing her cute face.

She must have noticed him, because she turned to the blond, her mismatches cat-like eyes staring into his dark brown ones. Her plump lips forming a sweet Cheshire grin, which made Bellamy gulp, feeling his throat begin to dry. The young pirate couldn't look away from those eyes, they didn't have irises, they had large slit pupils, like staring into the eyes of a wild cat, and instead of whites, one eye was blue, and the other was purple, the soft colors almost glowing because of her mocha colored skin.

Such strong eyes, the eyes of a fighter, of a pirate, of a wild animal. But they were still so gentle, and had such a playful glint to them, such beautiful eyes.

Her lips parted, and her voice was like warm honey as it met his ears, he was now under her spell. "Good evening..."

Bellamy's lips curled into his trade mark hyena grin, "Hey."

"I'm Carrol Beatrice," the purplette introduced herself.

"Bellamy," he replied, "Can I buy you a drink...?"

The two youths talked about trivial things most of they're time in the pub, and soon something friendly, melted into something passionate.

He wanted her. He wanted her like he had never wanted anyone. Beatrice sparked a feeling deep inside him, it was something hot and primal, almost animalistic, and he loved it.

It wasn't long before the two were alone together in a hotel room, they're lips locked into a warm kiss that was more passionate then anything Bellamy had ever felt before. Her taste, her scent, they were so intoxicating, he couldn't get enough of her, and he was going to make sure she felt the same way. He had her pressed against him as the two made out only feet away from the bed. Her body was so soft and plush, the gap between they're bodies was non-existent, he could feel every detail of her smaller frame through her clothes.

One hand was tangled in her loose braid, and the other traveled from her waist to give her plump rear a soft squeeze, making the lynx teen gasp as his finger tips brushed against the base of her stubby lynx tail, and that's when the hyena took his chance, and his tongue was shoved between her lips. As his tongue explored her sweet mouth, his eyes opened slightly to look at her face. He could see every detail, from her tiny cat-like eyebrows, to her long eyelashes that framed her mismatched eyes perfectly.

His brown eyes fell shut again, having his fill of sight for the moment, and continued to kiss the smaller teen's plump lips with hunger. Beatrice's arms tightened around his neck, her fingers running through his messy tresses gently, but that gentleness turned into a light grip when the kiss became deep. She couldn't stop the purrs that rumbled in her throat as they're tongue rubbed against one another, exploring one another's mouths.

Bellamy let out a grunt of discomfort, the kiss had a pang of an iron taste, his tongue had been pricked by the others fangs. The moment that taste hit her tongue, Beatrice sucked on the others soft organ gently to apologize. The kiss broke a moment later, and with a rough shove, not only did she push him off of her, Beatrice shoved him so hard, when the back of his knees hid the edge of the bed, the springs creaked as he fell against the blanket covered mattress. The lynx girl pulled his black tank top over his head, and tossed it on the ground as she crawled on top of him.

His body shivered with delight as her gentle black leather gloved hands wondered his bare chest as she sat on his stomach, she had the hyena pinned to the bed, she had wasted no time pulling his shirt off from excitement. Her skilled fingers traveled gently over the side of his neck, the feather light touches made his breathing hitch as they ran over the rim of his ear, which was actually a sensitive spot for him. The purple haired teen licked her lips, she wanted to find and exploit each and everyone of his sweet spots.

However, she could tell right away that the hyena was an impatient one, so if she wanted to tease him...

She undid the belt, then unraveled his sash...

The lynx needed to make sure he couldn't stop her.

Before he could figure out what she was up to, the blonde's wrists were bound together, and tied to the wooden bares of the beds headboard.

"What the-!?" his eyes widened as he pulled against the bonds, and he growled at her,"Why you little-Mhn!" Bellamy was silenced as the black leather belt was shoved between his teeth and tightened around his head. Beatrice didn't mind that her belt would have bite marks, all she wanted to do is continue her little game, but Beatrice had to admit, "This became pretty kinky..." she purred to herself, her little tail wagging, Bellamy just glared up at her, growling around the belt.

But the mismatched eyed teen just giggled as she placed a kiss against his forehead, and stroked his hair tenderly, making the other blush. "No need to get mean..." she hushed sweetly as she kissed his flustered cheek, "I'll untie you in a bit..." she placed a kiss at the hing of his jaw, and peppered soft kissed down his neck, Bellamy's struggling had long stopped, his body going limp at her soft kisses and tender touch. She sucked and nipped along his neck and chest, leaving small bite marks and hiccies, she loved the idea of marking him.

Beatrice trailed her hands everywhere she could reach, but she kept teasing him, avoiding the strain his hardened length caused in his blue jeans. Her finger tips traced every muscle happily, he had such well toned muscles for someone his age, he was still lean though, but she liked it. Beatrice smiled and nuzzled the side of his head purring affectionately as she nibbled his ear lobe playfully. Bellamy couldn't hold back the moans that escaped his throat, it was like everywhere she touched left tingling trails of static, it was gonna drive him crazy. Her body was so soft, especially her breasts, he could feel they're warmth through her blouse, and he cursed himself for not getting a feel.

Admittedly, all this teasing was getting her pretty excited as well. She could feel a hot tingle between her legs that she had never felt before, but she wasn't sure if the moist feeling she had was her sweat, or her natural lubricant, but at the moment she didn't care. It was time to really turn him on.

Beatrice sat up, saddling his waist, grinding down on him, "Ah.." her cheeks began to heat up, the friction was amazing. Bellamy grinned, and began to grind his hips into her, making the friction all the more pleasurable. She could feel her insides pulse, and her stomach felt hot, so this was the touch of a man. I never thought it'd be this wonderful... Beatrice thought to herself.

The girl shook her head, snapping back, she couldn't lose herself yet, when was she going to have another chance like this? Beatrice wanted to make him too out of it to walk right till morning. She lifted her hips off him, causing them both to whine at the lose, and she began her strip tease, with a Cheshire grin on her face.

Her thumbs hooked under her black suspenders, and lifted them off, soon they fell limp past her shoulders. Bellamy watched with hazy eyes as she slowly undid her her baggy pants, slipped out of them slowly, revealing her mismatched stockings, and left the garment to be discarded on the wood floor along with her black boots. Her white blouse was next, the teen gulped hard, becoming more and more eager to see her body as each button was undone, and once the last button was undone, the white garment was tossed to the ground, leaving Beatrice in her undergarments, and mismatched stockings. Her body shiver slightly as the air touched her bare skin which was dampening with sweat.

Her goodies were covered by frilly black lingering, but that's not what Bellamy's eyes were on. Her body was covered in scars, burn marks, bullet wounds, deep cuts from who knows what, littered her mocha skin and over lapped over one another, some were faded, and some were newer. What the hell had this girl been through? Bellamy's eye darted up to hers, thinking he'd find her with an ashamed look on her face, but instead, she was still smiling sweetly with a rosy blush dusting her cheeks. To be honest, all her scars, actually added to her beauty. Bellamy stared at her in awe a the pale moon light shimmered over her beautiful body, he couldn't stop the weak smile that curled around the leather in his mouth.

"Like what you see...?" she purred, Bellamy nodded, his fingers twitching, wanting so badly to touch her, and with a devilish Cheshire smile, she continued her work, keeping the other bond and helpless.

She stroked his thighs, and gave him playful nips everywhere. The lynx nipped and toyed with his nipples just to hear him whine and whimper from the shocked of pleasure she gave him as she teased the sensitive buds of skin. Beatrice teased every sensitive area she could find, biting, licking, nipping, and sucking for what seemed like hours, and Bellamy could barely take it. His arousal hurt from how painfully tight his pants had become, he felt like his mind would melt if she teased him any longer, he was close to begging for mercy. No one had ever managed to get him this hot and bothered in his life, the moment his bonds were undone, he was going to fuck her till she couldn't remember her own damn name.

Teasing him was fun and all, but she decided it was time to show him some mercy, and she undid the belt.

"You... are one crazy ass... bitch..." Bellamy chuckled breathless as he grinned. "I know," she purred back, giving him and peck on the lips before changing positions so that her wet core was just in reach of his mouth, "I want you to lick me..." she stated eagerly, "And I'll take care of you," and with that promise, Bellamy lapped at her, his hot tongue licking her through the wet silk of her panties. Beatrice moaned, feeling her body shiver with the pleasure she had been denying herself the whole time. Bellamy licked and licked, just loving the way she tasted, the smell of her only turning him on more, until-

Rip!

He tore open the thin fabric with his teeth, the cloth was in the way, but now he was free to lick her raw flesh. "Hey! You Can't Just-!.. J-Just.. nh..." her voice failed her.

Bellamy continued to lick her deeper and deeper, loving the taste too much to stop. Her hips twitched as the hyena's skilled tongue licked and tasted every inch of her wet cavern. "Ah... Bellamy.." Beatrice purred in bliss, she had only ever used her fingers to get the pleasure she wanted, but this was different. His breath was so hot, and his tongue felt so good, she couldn't resist grinding against his licks. Bellamy flicked his tongue over her clit causing her to jolt, "Mh!" she bit her lip, her face was so hot, she could feel her sweat dampened hair stick to her neck and face, she had never gotten this hot and bothered before.

He was doing so well, she felt like she would lose herself in the pleasure he gave her body. That's when she noticed the bitter smell of his pre-cum as it soaked through the material of his jeans. She couldn't keep her mouth from watering at the smell, and without thinking, the pirate girl unzipped his jeans, freeing his rock hard length. Her gloved fingers wrapped loosely around the pulsing sex organ, it was large for a teen his age, but Beatrice didn't care, she was just eager to have it inside her soon.

She stripped him of his pants and boxers, they looked like they were getting uncomfortable, and damp from the sweat.

Beatrice sucked on the head gently, swirling her tongue over the sensitive area, pushing back the foreskin with her skillful tongue, while it was in her hot mouth. She gave the length slow gentle strokes, she rubbed circles over the head harshly, ripping whines and whimpers from the other teen below her. The room was filled with moans and pants as the brown eyed teen was sent deeper in his hot haze. It felt so good, he wanted more. "Beatrice... more ..." he whined, and she smiled, "So cute..." he was just too adorable. Beatrice kissed the head of his flustered cock, happily complying to his pleas. She sucked him gently, earning her another delicious moan, continuing with her hands for a bit, her jaw was tired.

The purplette's talent exceeded any of his previous partners by far, she had denied him for so long, that now his dick was as sensitive as a virgin, the hyena thought he would finally have the satisfaction of a release, but that bliss was taken away when Beatrice stopped all her actions right when he was close. Her hands withdrew once more. "Dont... don't s-stop..." He whined thrusting his hips up, begging for more friction. She wasn't about to give him an easy release, he was going to have to work for it, especially after neglecting her needs.

Bellamy licked and sucked on her clit hoping he was doing a good enough job in the hazy state she had put him in, god this was torture, he wanted to cum so badly. Normally, he would have the girl pinned to the bed as she took her however he wanted. He was always on top, always the one to make them beg for his cock, but now he was the one on the verge of begging, he was the one being dominated and teased to the point he felt like his balls would burst.

Beatrice smiled at him over her shoulder, than her soft lips wrapped around the head, and the girl consumed the 8 inch dick, taking whole thing in down to the root.

"O-oh Shit!" Bellamy gasped arching his back, she didn't even have a fucking gag reflex! The hyena held onto the bonds bracing himself, her lips were so soft and her mouth was so hot, he already felt like he was about to cum. Bellamy licked her pussy as deep as he could, causing her to moan around him. He wanted to cum, he really wanted to cum.

Slowly Beatrice sucked back up to the head, her tongue caressing the underside, pressing it against the roof of her mouth as she hallowed her cheeks, each bob up her tongue ran along the underside, and at the tip it swirled round and round before she dove back down, her teeth lightly brushing against it every now and again. As she sucked the large cock, every time she took it into her throat, it would vibrate around him from the soft purrs, giving Bellamy a pleasure he had yet to experience, but she gripped the base tightly, preventing him from having his release, right when he had hoped she would show him mercy. God This Girl's Evil! Bellamy cried in his head.

He couldn't take it anymore!

"B-Beatrice..!" he gasped out panting. "Please...! Beatrice... more...! More!" he begged pulling hard against his sash. He wanted it, he wanted to cum, but most of all, he wanted her. Beatrice cupped his face, and looked into his eyes, with were clouded with lust and need. "Do you want me Bellamy..." she asked sweetly tilting her head, how could she still have such an innocent glint in her eyes, after torturing him like that!?

Bellamy nodded his head, "Yes..! I Want You!" he finally admitted, "I want you so badly... I feel like I'm going to go crazy..." he whimpered, his tears sting his eyes as the formed. It hurt so much, he couldn't take it any more.

Beatrice leaned close and kissed him sweetly, "Ssh... it's ok..." she stroked his hair, "I'm sorry... I was too mean..." she apologized wiping away his tears as they rolled down the sides of is face. "I'll give you what you want...for being such a good boy," she untangled the sash around his wrists, but the moment that happened, Beatrice lost the control she had, but she didn't mind.

Bellamy grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the bed panting, a huge grin spreading across his face, "Your not going to walk for a week when I'm finished with you..."

"Funny... I was going to say the same..."

Bellamy tore off the last piece of her clothing, she had gotten to give him a feel, now it was his turn. His rough hands found her soft breasts,"Im going to make you sorry for all that..." he snickered licking his lips as he fondled her soft mounds of flesh. Beatrice groaned and whimpered as he toyed with her harshly, and she couldn't stop the yelp that escaped her, playing with her more and more. His mouth latched onto her breast, and he began sucking harshly, ripping a whine from the lynx girl. Beatrice arched her back as he nipped, sucked, and tugged on them roughly, switching between them, all the while loving the sounds she made with a grin curling his lips. His lapped over her warm skin, her skin was so soft and smooth, and he just loved the taste.

"So sweet..." he murmured smiling as he let her go. But Beatrice just smiled at him, no matter how rough he was, she could take it. Her fingers tangled themselves, in his hair, and tugged him down for another heated kiss.

He placed himself between her silk covered legs, hooking them around his waist, "Get ready baby..." he growled breaking the kiss as he positioned himself, nudging her entrance, "Cause Imma make you my girl..."

A loud surprised yelp was torn from her vocal cords as he thrusts his cock deep into her, he had given her all the prep she needed, he wasn't waiting any more. She was seeing stars, and he filled her up so well, this was amazing. Beatrice's hot insides tightened around him, he fit so perfectly, it was blissful, his whole body was twitching just from putting it in. The hyena didn't waist any time, he started thrusting into her, making the bed beneath them creak with each thrust he forced into her.

Beatrice moaned throwing her arm around his neck, and pulled him close as he continued. "Ah... oh god..! Oh God..!" she screamed happily, her eyes rolling back. Each thrust sent shocks and jolts of unbelievable pleasure through her whole body, she wondered if it was possible to die from such pleasure. This would never be something she could experience alone, the warmth and feel of another person was so much more wonderful. "Bellamy..!" she screamed as her gloved claws dug into his shoulders, "God your so fucking tight!" he growled, "Damn, you got a great pussy!" she was clinching him so well, better then any cheep portside whore. He couldn't remember the last time he had such a good fuck. He forced her to turn over, changing to a better position, for a moment he let himself breath, and he ran a hand through his sweat soaked hair pushing it out of his face, and he looked down at her with a grin. Her tiny tail was wagging him excitement as she peaked at him over her shoulder, god she was cute, he couldn't help but think as he started up again.

Sweat dripped from they're bodies as he pounded the lynx girl into the mattress, his movement picking up speed and force. Bellamy held her hips as his thrusts became harder as he went as deep as possible, her hot core pulsing around him as her body twitched and shivered from each thrust, god he loved it, there was no way this girl was a virgin, she was way too good. Usually the hyena was pretty quiet during sex, but he couldn't hold back his voice this time. He could feel her body suck him in, and grip his dick tightly, is body had become so sensitive from all of Beatrice teasing, the pleasure was almost unbearably amazing. He had never been this pent up before, one time wasn't going to cut it, for either of them.

Bellamy could feel his hands start to slip loosing they're grip on her, so his arms wrapped loosely around her waist, hugging her close, but he didn't let up, not even when he felt his release start to come up, he wanted more, much more. Beatrice was lifted up so that she was sitting on his lap as he continued, he held her tight as she bounced along his pulsing cock. He nuzzled her neck closing his eyes as he panted and groaned against her skin, and her arm curled around, to run her fingers through his hair. The blond opened his eyes and looked at her to find she was smiling at him again, and he could resist the urge to kiss her.

Bellamy could feel that he wasn't the only one who was close, Beatrice's body was trembling, and shaking, as she tightened around him till he felt ready to burst. A final jolt shocked it's way through they're bodies and they both finally released after what seemed like ages, both teens saw white as they both reached they're peaks together letting out they're voices which could be heard from outside. They're minds went blank for a moment as they fell back onto the bed, making it creak, it was a shock the frame hadn't broken. Honestly, very few girls could last as long as he did, but this time, it was so much more intense, and so much more satisfying.

The two young pirates were sprawled out on the bed, Bellamy's seed spilling out of Beatrice as they laid there in a daze, stars flashing before they're eyes. They're chests heaved, trying to get the air back, they're bodies were drenched in sweat, and neither of them could barely move. The air in the room was so thick and hot, it was almost hard to breath in.

The hyena couldn't remember the last time he came that hard, he felt like he had just lot his virginity for the first time, but this time it was way more blissful.

"That was amazing..." Beatrice purred as she laid against the other teen, "Yea..." Bellamy agreed smiling, and subconsciously, his smile grew as her hand slipped into his.

They're night didn't end there though, they were too riled up to stop at one time, they both wanted more, and neither of them stopped till they finally passed out.

But that wasn't the end of it, as time passed, the two began meeting every now and again, when the tides would allow it. It wasn't always for sex though, sometimes it was sharing stories over a bottle of rum, others it was laughing the night away from having a few too many, there were even times when Bellamy would get so drunk, he spilled everything he held back, and would cry in Beatrice arms.

She would always comfort him when that happened, she give him the warmth and tender loving he never knew he craved. Beatrice had long decided she would be Bellamy's wife one day, in fact his smile and laugh had won her over the day they had met, and slowly, Bellamy began to return the lynx woman's feelings.

They were in love, when apart they're thoughts always drifted to one another, and when they would meet up, they wold both get they're fill of tender loving.

The night air was cool and crisp, and the cheap pub was oozing with the thick musk of rum and cigar smoke as he sat at the bar, waiting for her.

"Bellamy..." she purred in his ear, and he couldn't help but smile, "Right on time," he chuckled as she sat next to him at the bar. She was always sneaking up on him like that, but he was use to it. "Can I buy you a drink?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> First time in a long time I wrote Oc X Canon
> 
> Anyways hope you liked it


End file.
